


Hideaway

by PrinceOfPuzzlers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfPuzzlers/pseuds/PrinceOfPuzzlers
Summary: Selina Kyle has a special little place where she likes to watch the stars when they can actually be seen. She only shares this place with one other, that being Edward Nygma.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 13





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in years and is meant as a warm up so apologies for it not being very good but regardless, I hope you enjoy.

Very few people in Gotham would call it's murky and smog filled sky beautiful. In fact no one would say that at all. But on the right nights, in the right spots, it could give the illusion of beauty. 

On one such night, Selina Kyle found herself leaping and running across the rooftops of Gotham. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone out for this reason and not for another like to help the Bat or acquire something expensive and shiny to add to her collection of stolen goods. No, tonight, the dreary streets of the city called her named for a very different reason. 

Coming to a ledge, she smirked to herself and leapt, twisting her body in the air midway, landing gracefully on the other side, much like she had done countless times before. The thief continued her way across the rooftops, knowing exactly where she needed to go. 

Only one other person except her knew about the place she was going. Not even Bruce knew about the little hiding spot on the roof of a quaint little bakery, tucked away in the poorer side of town. She had stumbled upon it years ago, running from Bruce after she had stolen a very expensive ruby from the mesusem on a night similar to this. Hoping he wouldn't find her, Selina had spent the rest of the night sitting on the building, looking up the stars. 

Years later, Selina decided to share the place with a one Edward Nygma. Her best friend, although in reality they were more then just friends. Truthfully, neither of them had put much thought into labeling what they were, instead when faced with someone asking such questions, they'd answer with 'We're very close.' And for the for the two of them, that was enough. 

See, Selina knew Eddie very well, from his favourite shades of green- down to how many scars he had collected over the years during his time as The Riddler and before that. Knowing him so well, Selina was confident that she wouldn't be alone tonight. Carefully jumping from one building to the next, the Cat smiled at the thought of seeing him, it had been too long in her opinion.

-

The thief had slowed down by now, knowing she was close to her destination. He'd be there before her, waiting. He always did. Every so often, Eddie would bring wine or snacks for them to share or even blankets to curl under. Tonight she hoped he had bought blankets with him. Neither needed an excuse to get close to the other but it was still nice to huddle under a blanket together. It was comforting. 

Now a rooftop away, Selina could make out a figure with bright red hair and a vivid green suit. Grinning, she closed the gap between them. 

Hearing footsteps, the redhead looked up and beamed at the sight of the feline fatale. Eddie gave a little wave as she drew closer to him. "What's new, pussycat?" He asked, grinning ear to ear. He received a half hearted glare in return. "You're never going to stop asking that, are you?" Selina inquired, sitting down next to him. She had given up any hope of never hearing that question again a long time ago. Though admittedly, she didn't mind as much when he was the one saying the phrase. 

"Never." He replied cheekily, pulling out a blanket from the bag he had bought with him. He draped it over them, smiling softy at the woman as he did so. Returning his smile, she put an arm around him and pulled him close, gazing up at the night sky. She had missed this. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying the others company. Eventually, the silence was broken. "I missed you." Eddie spoke quietly into the night. A moment passed before Selina spoke up. "I missed you too. "


End file.
